La Charla
by christti
Summary: -Traducción- Edward decide darle a su hija "la charla". Ahora todos le quieren dar la charla, pero claro, en esta família, cada uno tiene una manera diferente de contar las cosas...
1. Edward

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer y "The Birds and the bees" le pertenece a SUPER AMAZING. Yo solo lo traduzco.**

Mis manos bailaban nerviosamente sobre las teclas del piano mientras hacía unas escalas para calmarme. Pensé otra vez lo que planeaba decirle a Renesmee. Bella me había contado como fué su _charla_ con Renée, aún y cuando yo le dije las diferencias con nuestra situación.

_"Bella, ella es una semivampiro y él un hombre lobo, es un poco diferente de dos adolescentes haciéndolo en la parte de atrás de un coche."_

_Ella se rió de mi, con su melódica risa, "Edward, tu no me rompiste cuando era humana, así que estarán bien."_

_"Bueno, Jacob es un poco más... incontrolable. Honestamente, deberías haber oído lo que pensaba de ti cuando estábamos en Forks."_

_"Edward, shh. No te preocupes, solo habla con ella como si fuera una simple clase de piano. Te irá bien, eres bueno en todo, recuerdas?"_

_Entonces me demostró lo bueno que era en todo._

Estaba buceando en esos recuerdos cuando escuche los familiares pasos de mi hija. Andaba normal, a paso humano, lo que significa que seguramente había traído una amiga del colegio. Suspiré, agradecido de tener unos minutos para prepararme. Continué tocando el piano cuando escuché que llegaron a la puerta principal, grité un saludo desde la sala de estar, ya que se iban arriba.

"Ness, alguna vez te he dicho lo bueno que esta tu hermano?" dijo la amiga de Renesmee, Sally, "Y solo es como un año mayor que nosotras no? Tiene diecisiete?"

Sonreí para mi mismo ante el pensamiento de Nessie, "_Papa, se que estas escuchando. Para ya!"_

Me concentre lo que más pude en el piano intentando no escuchar las imaginativas fantasías de Sally mientras hacían los deberes.

Sally se marchó una hora después, y con un agujero en el estómago, dije, "Ness? Puedes venir un momento?"

_"Un Segundo, tengo que llamar a Jake."_

La el agujero en el estómago se hizo mayor. Siempre supe que al final acabaría queriendo a Jacob como más que un hermano, solo esperé que fuera cuando pasara de los quince años.

"Si papa?" me dijo en voz alta, danzando por las escaleras, con sus rizos al vuelo y sus ojos marrones mirándome.

"Necesito hablarte de algo" dije, aclarando mi garganta y respirando profundamente.

"_Que esta pasando?"_ pensó escéptica.

"No te preocupes. No es nada malo... creo. Necesito hablar contigo sobre… eh… tu relación con Jacob"

"Oh" dijo, sentándose en el sillón de delante de mi.

"Si, bueno, como espero que sepas, tu madre y yo estamos cada vez más preocupados por el… aspecto físico de vuestra relación. Porque cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, ell-"

No necesité leer su mente par saber lo que reflejaban sus ojos. "_Oh dios, esto es tan embarazoso, me ha llamado para una charla de sexo?!"_

"Si" admití, "Mira Ness, eres mi niña. Estas creciendo, no por mucho más pero lo estás, estás en una edad en la que tu cuerpo empieza a sentir ciertas… _urgencias_. Solo quiero que estés segura."

"Estoy segura" dijo, mirándome confundida.

"No, _segura_" dije, intentando explicar lo que quería decir con mi tono de voz. Esta era mi hija, mi niñita. No quería pasar por esto, si pudiera, la enviaría ahora mismo a un convento. Me pregunto que dirían las monjas sobre los semivampiros?

"Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos al parquet y vimos a unos perros que estab-"

_"Papa, tengo dieciséis. Se lo que es el sexo."_ Pensó Ness.

"Vale, vale."

Ella no dijo nada.

"Bueno, tu has…?" Intentaba decirlo sin palabras.

Imágenes de ella y Jacob en diversas posturas sin ropa pasaron por su mente antes de que pudiera bloquearme.

Me puse de pie instantáneamente, "Voy a matarlo!"

"No, no papa. Nosotros no hemos llegado… _al final_" me dijo, "Pero hemos… "

Tuve que decirme a mi mismo que no tenía que enfadarme. Pero no pude pararme. "No voy a tener a un _perro_ tocando a mi hija. Ya es bastante malo que tenga que ver como te besa todos los días!"

Si estuviera delante de mi juro que le cogería por el cuello, le pondría una cadena, y le colgaría de ella. No se como se tomaría Bella todo esto.

"Papa! Estas sobre reaccionando!"

"No estoy sobre reaccionando! Ya puedes decirle que mantenga sus patas lejos de ti hasta que os caséis!" grité, dando un puñetazo a la mesa de café que se partió en dos.

"Como puedes decir eso?!"

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, "Lo siento. Renesmee, imaginaba esto muchísimo mejor."

Me senté y la miré, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre ella.

"Lo que quería decir es que… vuestra situación es desconocida. Nunca antes un semivampiro se ha enamorado de un hombre lobo. No se lo que te pasaría, es decir, ¿Podrías quedarte embarazada? Probablemente. Personalmente creo que deberíamos caparlo."

"PAPA!"

"_Esto no está pasando. Esto es lo peor del mundo."_

"También es embarazoso para mí, Ness" dije, intentando reconfortarla, "Pero tenemos que hacer esto, y terminar cuanto antes. Solo… haz como que soy un amigo de la escuela. Soy como de tu misma edad."

"Papa, estas cerca de los ciento veinte"

"Exacto, soy joven."

Ella rió como 'Lo que tu digas'.

"Vale, bueno… Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? Sobre… sexo?"

Cientos de preguntas pasaron por su mente hasta que se concentró en una, "_Duele?"_

Mi estómago se apretó, "No debería dolerte. Piel de vampiro."

_"_Vale_…"_

"Pero, si alguna vez te hace daño, te doy mi permiso para pegarle tan fuerte como puedas. Entonces, algo más? Ya sabes que sé como es." Dije, tocándome el pelo nerviosamente.

"_Quiero que sea romántico y perfecto. No quiero que sea después del baile… ya sabes. Quiero que sea especial."_

Tosí, "eh… vale. Bueno, preferiría que no lo hicier- "

"Esa no es una opción. Recuerdas?"

"Sí…"

_"Mama y tú, donde lo… ya sabes… primero?"_

Definitivamente, esta conversación no iba por donde yo quería.

"Isla Esme."

Ella suspiró, "Que romántico."

"Si." Dije cortamente. Aún seguía enfadado por las zarpas de Jacob sobre mi hija, "Y no pienses que voy a dejarte ir corriendo a una isla desierta con un perro que no puede mantener sus manos en sus propios bolsillos."

"Deja de llamarle así!" me gritó.

Se levantó del sillón y corrió al jardín, su mente pensaba en las veces en las que Jacob y ella habían estado solos en el porche de la casa.

Corrí tras ella, rompiendo dos paredes en un intento de impedir que saliera. Igualmente, ya estaba sentada ahí.

_"Jacob estará aquí pronto."_

La furia me llevó fuera de mi, "Cuando venga entrad al salón y sentaos donde os pueda ver con un metro entre vosotros todo el tiempo."

"Papa! Antes no te importaba que estuviéramos aquí!"

"Eso era antes de saber que vosotros…"

"Solo vete dentro papa. Y no nos escuches, de ningún modo."

"No olvides nuestra charla, o aplicaré la regla de el metro entre los dos. Oh, no olvides que puedo matarlo fácilmente."

"No lo haré. Y no lo matarás, porque eso pondría triste a mama."

Ahí me había pillado.

"Prométeme una cosa más" dije.

"Que?"

"No tengas relaciones sexuales con los consejos de Emmett"

**

* * *

**

Pues ese ha sido el primer capítulo!

**Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, un review y me animáis la tarde. Además se si tengo que continuarlo o no xD**

**Besos!! **

**-Christti-**


	2. Emmett

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer y The Birds and the bees le pertenece a SUPER AMAZING. Yo solo lo traduzco.**

**Emmett POV**

Estaba en mi cuarto viendo la competición del hombre más fuerte del mundo en televisión, y preguntándome como esos humanos podían levantan una tonelada de peso muerto cuando oí unas voces abajo.

"Prométeme una cosa más!" esa era la voz de Edward, "No tengas relaciones sexuales con los consejos de Emmett."

Que?! No tener sexo con mis consejos? Yo doy los mejores consejos. En todo.

"Vale, papa. Solo déjame sola. Puedo oír a Jacob, está a tan solo unos minutos de aquí."

Esa era la voz de Renesmee. Edward le estaba dando una charla de sexo a su hija? Oh tío, desearía haber estado escuchando antes. Edward el modosito hablando de los pájaros y las abejas a su hija? Eso había que verlo. Bueno, por lo que he oído algunas noches, Edward y Bella estaban lejos de ser los reprimidos sexuales que creí que serían.

Pero en serio, quien se creía que era Edward? Diciéndole a la gente que no se sobre sexo? Si hay algo de lo que sé, es eso precisamente.

Oí la puerta trasera abrirse de un golpe, demasiado fuerte para que la hubiera abierto un vampiro, sería Jacob. Sip, definitivamente Jacob, el olor a bosque me llegó a la nariz. Empecé a respirar por la boca.

No quería perderme la cara de Edward al ver a Jacob, después de ésa conversación.

Corrí rápidamente al lado de Jacob, "Hey tío."

"Jesus!" gritó Jacob, "No hagas eso!"

"El que?" pregunté, desconcertado.

"Aparecer así a mi lado!"

"Oh, lo siento." A veces olvidaba que Jacob no podía seguir la rapidez de los vampiros cuando estaba en forma humana.

"Eh… tengo que hacer algo." Dijo cabeceando hacia Nessie, que estaba a su lado.

"Oh, ya lo pillo." le guiñé un ojo a Jacob, "Y, Ness?"

"Si Emmett?" se estaba ruborizando. Como Bella en sus peores momentos.

"Tengo que hablarte de algo luego."

"NI LO PIENSES EMMETT!" me gritó innecesariamente fuerte la voz de Edward desde el porche, donde supongo que lo había abandonado Nessie.

Dejé a Jacob y a Nessie a solas, y di un paseo que casualmente me llevó al porche donde estaba Edward. Estaba mirando al paisaje de Nueva Zelanda, que era nuestro hogar por los últimos meses.

"No te atrevas a hacer lo que estas pensando." Me dijo inmediatamente Edward, con los puños cerrados.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, no permitas que te quiten lo mejor que tienes." Le reprendí, "Igualmente, tengo toda la intención de darle un par de consejos a Nessie, dios sabe que cosas medievales que le habrás dicho."

"No soy tan viejo!" dijo Edward fuertemente, estando cada vez más molesto.

Me encantaba molestarle, "Las cosas han cambiado desde 1918 hermani- "

"Soy más mayor que tú."

"Solo en años de vampiro. Ahora tienen muchas cosas, juguetes, trajes, unas bolitas que puedes- "

"BASTA!" gritó Edward, "No necesito imágenes mentales que acompañen las barbaridades que suelta tu boca."

Le dí un golpecito en la espalda, "Edward, todos necesitamos esas imágenes." Le dije antes de irme corriendo, dejándole a solas.

Nessie realmente necesitaba algo menos… como Edward para guiarla en el camino de la vida. Quero decir, Edward era su _padre_. Independientemente de que tenga diecisiete para siempre, era una persona demasiado vergonzosa y seguramente a favor de los cinturones de castidad. Aunque estaba seguro de que Alice diría que estaban pasados de moda.

Tenía que hablar con ella. De todas formas me estaría buscando luego, preguntándose de que quería hablar con ella antes. A decir verdad, no estaba loco por que hiciera ciertas cosas con Jacob cuando estaban juntos, pero decirle que no lo hiciera solo haría que tuviera más ganas de ello. Dos extremos.

Me senté en mi habitación hasta que oí como Jacob salía diciendo que se tenía que reunir con Seth, cosas de la manada.

_Si, seguro._ Pensé, _pidiendo consejos sobre como hacer que Nessie estuviera mas atraída por él, más bien._

"Emmett?" Dijo Nessie con su familiar voz.

"Arriba." respondí.

Estuvo a mi lado en menos de un segundo, "Decías que querías hablar conmigo?"

Salté de mi cama y me senté en uno de los dos puffs que tenía en la habitación, uno delante del otro. **(1)** Me encanta mi habitación, estoy hablando de estilo Funkmaster Flex, Rose no estaba muy contenta con ella. **(2)**

"Toma asiento." dije, todo lo profesional que pude, indicando el puff de delante de mi, "Quiero darte unos consejos, Ness."

Renesmee puso mala cara, "Oh Dios, Emmett, esto no será como los consejos que me ha dado papa, verdad?"

"Bueno, conociendo a Edward, no creo que te dijera mucho mas aparte de que mataría a Jacob si te toca más allá del cuello."

Ella subió las cejas, "Bueno, no dijo eso exactamente, pero era la idea general."

"Quiero dejar una cosa clara, nunca debes contarle nada de esto a Edward, de _ninguna_ forma. Mantenlo fuera de tus pensamientos." Respire profundamente, "A pesar de mis comentarios contra él, tengo que admitir que Edward es bueno en todo. Un buen músico, un buen estudiante, un buen cazador, un buen padre, y por lo que oigo a veces, más que un buen amante."

"Emmett! No necesito pensar en mi padre así!" protestó Renesmee.

"Shhh!" susurré, "Te va a oír. Lo que digo es que él quiere lo mejor para ti, solo está cegado por la rabia asesina que siente cuando está cerca de Jacob." Di otro respiro. "Lo que intento decir es que necesitas que alguien te diga los pros y los contras de las cosas, perdona el juego de palabras." **(3)**

Renesmee me dió una Mirada aprensiva.

"Así que creo que deberíamos empezar por la protección. Claro que, los condones no estaban por ahí cuando yo era humano, y ahora no es que los necesite. Ahora los uso generalmente para cuando intento hacer las cosas sin mancharlo to- pero no importa, no necesitas saber eso." Dije rápidamente, viendo su expresión.

Me estiré hasta llegar a mi mesita de noche y saqué una caja de condones.

"Ahora, Renesmee," ella sabía que hablaba en serio cuando utilizaba su nombre completo, "Tu eres un poco rara."

Ella arrugó la cara.

"No tengo ni idea de como serían unos bebes medio vampiros/hombres lobo. Así que mejor prevenir que curar. Por ahora, _La anticoncepción es tu mejor amiga_. No me importa si estás en un campo, en la parte de atrás de un coche, o en el cine. Protégete."

No necesitaba oír sus pensamientos para saber que Renesmee estaba muerta de vergüenza.

"Un plástico entre el paquete del perro y tu es mejor que nada. Vale?"

Ella asintió con las manos sobre su cara.

"Preguntas?" probé.

"Emm…" se sonrojó, podría parecerse más a la Bella humana? "Bueno, como lo… pones?"

"Ah, si," me abofeteé mentalmente a mi mismo, "Todo lo que tienes que recordar es, _pellizca y desenrolla._"

Ella me miró levantando una ceja, "pellizca y desenrolla?"

Asentí, "Si, voy a hacerte una demostración." Mire a mi alrededor buscando algo apropiado que usar, "esto, el mango del peine de Rose. No le importará."

"Si, seguro" rió Nessie.

"Bueno… Lo que no sepa no le hará daño."

Me acerqué a Renesmee, llevándome mi superasiento ultraguay conmigo, "Allá vamos."

Cogí de la caja dos nuevos condones, dándole uno a ella y quedándome yo con el otro. Abrí el primero y pellizque el gorrito con el pulgar y el índice, poniéndolo sobre la punta del mango del cepillo de Rosalie, y lo acabé de desenrollar con la palma de la mano.

"Ves? Fácil. Tu turno."

Renesmee resopló furiosamente imitando mis acciones.

"Buen trabajo." Chocamos los cinco.

Empujé la caja de preservativos hacia ella, "Tu quédate esos. Siempre que necesites más, te los daré."

"Vale." Dijo Renesmee algo desconcertada, "Eso es todo?"

"Supongo que si. Así acaba la lección de protección con Emmett." dije sintiéndome muy como Carlisle, en pleno modo médico.

Más tarde el mismo día, estaba volviendo de cazar caminando hacia la casa, cuando Edward se acercó a mi. Pude ver a Renesmee con la cabeza agachada detrás de él.

"Bueno," dijo Edward calmadamente, "he oído que piensas que soy bueno en la cama."

"Te dije que no se lo dijeras!" le dije a Renesmee, avergonzado.

"Lo siento Em, no pude evitarlo, se me escapó."

"Seguro que si." murmuré, esquivando a Edward par air a la inutilizada cocina.

Renesmee se sentó en uno de los muebles de mármol y me acarició la mejilla, "Lo siento Emmett."

"Esta bien." Le dije mientras la despeinaba, era difícil estar enfadado con ella, "Solo prométeme una cosa."

"Que?"

"Nunca tengas sexo con los consejos de Alice."

**

* * *

**

1. Los puffs, ya sabeis, esos sillones tan cómodos en los que te sientas de golpe y se amoldan a ti. Si no sabéis a lo que me refiero,

_**Google it**_**, como dice Edward.**

**2. Funkmaster Flex es un rapero de los 90**

**3. En inglés Emmett dice "The ins and outs" (Los pros y los contras). Literalmente lo que dice es "Los dentros y fueras" y bueno, hablando sobre sexo, en fin…**

**Pobrecito Emmy, con la buena intención que tiene…**

**Os recomiendo que leáis este fic, esta muy bien en mi opinión:  
.net/s/4903007/1/amor_detras_de_camaras**

**Muchos besos!!**

**-Christti-**


	3. Alice

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer y The Birds and the bees le pertenece a SUPER AMAZING. Yo solo lo traduzco.**

"Ahora, Ness, la cosa mas importante que tienes que recordar cuando tienes sexo es, _no es lo que haces, sino lo que vistes_." Me explicó Alice, señalándose con las manos.

Deje salir un gemido de dolor, ya podía saber lo que me esperaba.

"Personalmente, Jasper prefiere los clásicos, asistenta, enfermera, marinerita. Su favorito es la vaquera, eso es lo que pasa cuando tu alma gemela es del sur…" dijo Alice.

Me estremecí, no necesitaba saber cuales eran los fetiches de Jasper.

"Vamos allá. Quiero llegar a la tienda antes de que Edward se de cuenta de que nos hemos ido. Le dije a Bella que se ocupara de él."

"Mi _madre_ está en esto?" grité.

"Bueno, no exactamente." Dijo Alice malvadamente, "Cree que vamos a un viaje de compras normal, y le dije que entretuviera a Edward porque vamos a buscar su regalo de cumpleaños."

"Pero nosotros no celebramos los cumpleaños." razoné.

"Le dije que deberíamos. Me da siete excusas más para hacer fiestas."

"Como si no tuvieras ya suficientes." Murmuré. Heredé la pasión de mi madre por las grandes multitudes.

"Que has dicho Nessie?" me dijo Alice por encima del hombro.

"Nada, nada." Dije rápidamente.

"Genial! Pues vamos." Alice me dio la mano para que la siguiera y como no quería discutir, lo hice.

Caminamos hacia la ciudad en Nueva Zelanda, nuestro Nuevo hogar, a diferencia de la mansión de Forks, estaba no esta lejos de la ciudad. Estaba a una distancia de un paseo normal a paso humano.

"Alice, por favor no me hagas esto." Empecé a lloriquear mientras caminábamos, "Papa y Emmett ya me han sometido a tortura."

Alice sonrió, "Si, lo vi. Y créeme Nessie, hay más por venir. Después de mi, por supuesto." Dejó salir una risita.

"Los sitios como ese abren de día?"

Alice me miró desconcertada y levantó una ceja, "Las tiendas de disfraces?"

"No, ya sabes… tiendas de _adultos_."

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió fuertemente, "Renesmee cariño, no vamos a un sex shop. Solo a una tienda de disfraces normal. Que tipo de tía sería si te llevara de compras a un sex shop?"

Me quedé callada, muriéndome de vergüenza.

"Te sorprendería las cosas que puedes encontrar en estas tiendas, todo lo que tienes que hacer es subirles el dobladillo y bajarles el escote." Dijo Alice indiferente.

Me sonrojé furiosamente.

Cuando llegamos al _Party Mania _suspire de alivio, era grande y de ambiente familiar, no la tienda de la esquina con un neón parpadeante como esperaba. Toda esperanza de salir de la tienda con un disfraz inocente se desvaneció en cuanto seguí a Alice al final de la tienda, hacia una puerta de arco que decía **Solo Adultos**.

Genial.

Alice no perdía el tiempo, tan pronto como le aseguró al regente de la tienda que tenía más de dieciocho años (que ironía) dejándole ver el carné de conducir para probarlo, me arrastró hacia dentro. Comenzó a coger docenas de trajes con la percha puesta arrojándolos a sus brazos, además de a los míos. Solo cuando la pila de ropa me tapaba la vista nos fuimos a los probadores, Alice incluida.

"Me probaré algunos contigo, así será más divertido." Gritó Alice.

Me estremecí, dudaba de todo a lo que ella llamaba divertido.

"Y recuerda Renesmee, esto no es para una fiesta de disfraces infantil, es solo para Jacob. Menos es más cuando se trata de seducción."

Cogí el primer disfraz de la pila, en la foto de delante había una rubia en un traje rojo y negro de can can. Me quite el simple vestido de flores comprador en las rebajas.

"Lista Ness?" dijo Alice, justo cuando acababa de vestirme.

Abrí la Cortina de tela que simulaba ser una puerta de probador. Alice estaba en frente de mi, vestida como una Campanilla _muy_ provocativa, complementado con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo.

"Demasiado tapado." comentó, "Siguiente."

El siguiente vestido era de niña campesina tipo Robin Hood.

"No, no, no. Parece barato." Fué el veredicto de Alice.

Así que continué, me probé cerca de cien disfraces diferentes. Conejita, pirata, Blancanieves, duende, geisha, oficial de policía, Cenicienta, soldado, colegiala, mujer bombero, gángster, azafata de vuelo y muchos otros. Hasta que Alice dijo cual era el ganador.

"Perfecto!" aplaudió con alegría dando saltitos cuando salí del probador con un traje de Caperucita roja.

Consistía en una falda blanca super pequeña con volantes, con un corsé rojo y, por supuesto, una capa roja.

"A Jacob le encantará!" dijo Alice con una pequeña risita, "Porque, sabes lo que le pasó a Caperucita Roja? Se la _comió_ el lobo feroz." Dijo con un doble significado.

Escondí mi cara con mis manos, maldiciendo el hecho de ser el único miembro de la familia que se ruborizaba.

"Es este entonces, Alice?" pregunté, "Tenemos el conjunto."

"Acabamos de empezar. Aún más importante que el traje es lo que hay debajo."

Alice pagó mi vestido, a pesar de mis protestas. Comprando de paso, tres para ella, diciendo, "A Jasper le encantarán esta noche."

"Demasiada información." Que es lo que le pasa a mi familia con el sexo? Parece que no hacen nada más que eso. Desafortunadamente para mi. No necesitaba escuchar como de caliente se ponía mi tío cuando Alice se convertía en su propia animadora.

Había estado un par de veces en Victoria's Secret, con mis amigas del instituto, para comprar algún conjunto sexy para mis raras noches a solas con Jacob. Pero ir con Alice? Por lo menos no era mi padre.

Apenas había cruzado la puerta de la tienda cuando fui bombardeada con bragas y sujetadores. Alice era como un huracán, una fuerza imparable que giraba en torno a los mostradores. Por suerte no fuí obligada a probármelos todos, gracias al cartel al lado de la caja que decía que las bragas no se podían probar.

Otra vez, Alice compró más para ella que para mi. Y _otra vez_, pago ella.

"Nessie, realmente quieres que Edward vea un cargo de Victoria's Sectret en su tarjeta de crédito?"

Cedí al instante.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos las arreglamos para poner las cosas a salvo en los cajones de mi habitación y estábamos _casualmente_ sentadas en el sofá de la sala cuando mi madre y mi padre entraron a la sala.

"Hey," sonrió mi madre, "Como lo habéis pasado chicas?"

"Genial." Puse una gran sonrisa en mi cara, bloqueando mis pensamientos.

"Sin bolsas?" mi padre levantó una ceja, "Que raro es que Alice no haya comprador nada."

"Lo traerán de la tienda." Respondió Alice rápidamente, "Compramos… un set de mesa y sillas. Sería difícil explicar como un par de chicas podían llevarlo a casa."

"Has comprador un set de mesa y sillas." Dijo papa incrédulamente, "Para que."

"Tenían una super oferta." Dijo Alice, yo rodé mis ojos, podía haber dicho algo más creíble.

La expresión de mama era de duda, "Y desde cuando eso es un incentivo para comprar?"

"Solo fueron dos dólares por todo el set."

Dios, Alice, cállate!

"Solo dos dólares, dices? Y cuanto fueron los disfraces?"

Alice y yo nos congelamos, nuestras bocas se abrieron.

"No escondes tus pensamientos cuando te concentras en mentir, Alice. Mentir mal, debo añadir." Dijo papa.

No me sorprendería que papa corriera escaleras arriba y enterrarlo todo en un lugar seguro, destrozándolo todo en pedazos antes de quemarlo.

Alice dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa de café, "Lo siento Ness." murmuró.

"Sin problemas." No estaba enfadada del todo. Al menos ahora tenía una excusa para deshacerme de todo. Aunque debía admitirlo, le compraría a Jacob un disfraz del lobo feroz.

"Solo prométeme una cosa." Me dijo Alice, seriamente.

"Claro, claro." Asentí.

"No aceptes consejos sexuales de Carlisle."

**

* * *

**

Con campanilla se refiere a la de Peter Pan, no a una campana pequeña, obviamente…  
Luego de ese comentario de lo más esclarecedor (?), debo decir que me encanta Alice! Y saber los fetiches de Jasper, también… xD

**No se si os interesa, pero he tardado más en actualizar porque soy de Valencia (España) y estamos en Fallas, así que es tiempo de salir con los amigos a ver fallas y fuegos artificiales!! No soy fallera, pero igualmente hay que salir a dar una vuelta y ver las fallas antes de que las quemen mañana xD El que sea de Valencia (si hay alguien) me entenderá xD**

**Besos!!**


	4. Carlisle

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer y The Birds and the bees le pertenece a SUPER AMAZING. Yo solo lo traduzco.**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Renesmee?" Llamé tranquilamente desde mi estudio, "Puedes venir un momento?"

"Ok Carlisle!"

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras en forma de caracol, asomando su bonita cabecita por mi puerta, "Si?"

"Me gustaría que tomaras asiento." Respondí, señalando la silla de enfrente de mi escritorio, hablando como un doctor.

"Claro." Sonaba desconcertada y un poco nerviosa.

"He hablado con Edward, y me dijo que tuvisteis una pequeña… charla." Entrelacé mis dedos encima del escritorio, mirándome las manos fijamente.

"Oh no, ya se de que va esto." Dijo, enterrando su cara entre sus manos, "Otra charla de sexo?"

Me sorprendí, "Desafortunadamente para tí, sí. Pero te prometo que será muy divertido!"

Ella levantó una ceja, "Lo dudo."

"He pensado que podemos jugar a un pequeño juego." Busque entre los cajones llenos de papeles y saque unos carteles enrollados, "Cogí esto de el centro de educación del hospital."

Parecía realmente asustada cuando empecé a colocar unas tarjetas boca a bajo en la mesa delante de ella.

"Bueno, las tarjetas son para tí, yo desenrollo en cartel, y tu pones las tarjetas donde creas que corresponden!" Dije animadamente.

"No puedo solamente irme?" Me pidió.

Yo fruncí el ceño, "No, esto es importante Ness. Además, nunca he tenido que darle "la charla" a ningún otro, supongo que sus padres ya se lo habrían dicho. Así que siempre he sentido como que me perdí algo importante..."

"Eso no es justo! No vale que uses la carta de la pena."

"Estas son las únicas cartas que usaremos hoy Renesmee."

Ella rodó los ojos ante mi pésimo juego de palabras.

"Y ahora," extendí el cartel para que lo viera, "De que es el primer diagrama?"

"Vagina." Murmuró Renesmee entre sus manos, muerta de vergüenza.

"Excelente!" Bramé, "Y este otro?"

"Pene." Ella apenas podía abrir la boca por lo embarazosa de la palabra.

"Muy bien, ahora, gira una tarjeta y ponla donde creas que va en los diagramas." Realmente estaba disfrutando con esto.

Le dió la vuelta a la carta que tenía más cerca. Leí lo que ponía, _Útero_. Rápidamente lo colocó en la parte superior derecha del diagrama.

"Un poco más abajo." Indiqué, "Perfecto!"

"Eres el abuelo más raro que existe en el mundo." Dijo Renesmee mientras giraba otra tarjeta,_ cuello del útero._

Y así continuamos con el _escroto, ovario, testículo, próstata, glande, _hasta que acabamos con todas las tarjetas. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando pegó la última tarjeta.

"Puedo irme ahora?"

Fruncí el ceño otra vez, "Tengo una cosa más que discutir contigo. Seguramente has escuchado hablar de ello a tus amigos, o seguro que lo han dicho los profesores en la escuela. Igualmente, es algo muy serio. Las ETS." **(1)**

Puso cara de pena en seguida, "Pero no me he puesto enferma en toda mi vida!"

"Eso no significa que no puedas estarlo!" Dije seriamente, saliendo del modo doctor y entrando el rol de abuelo, "Igualmente, ese Jacob, corriendo por el bosque como si nada, contado con las pulgas, muchas veces incluso desnudo. No sabes lo que puede haber cogido!"

"Suenas como mi padre!" Protestó Ness.

Yo la ignoré, "En el hospital tenemos una clínica pública, deberías ver los casos que nos llegan, no lo creerías… " Empezaba a irme por las ramas, "Pero, como sea, lo que trato de decir es que tienes que ser capaz de reconocerlas. Así que tengo otro juego."

Ella gimió fuertemente, "Por favor, esto es peor que cuando Ali- "

La interrumpí, "No te preocupes. Este es un juego de ordenador online que encontré, se llama _ETS invaders_." **(2)**

Juntó sus cejas y me miró incrédula, "Va en serio?"

"Si." Giré mi ordenador portátil para que quedará enfrente de ella, y me coloque detrás suya.

Sin ninguna emoción tecleó su nombre y empezó a jugar.

"Rápido, rápido! Las liendres! Los condones no sirven, usa el champú, el champú!" Grité. No podía pararme a mi mismo, Emmett me había pegado la competitividad, "Dale! Pulsa 1!"

"Carlise!" Giró su cabeza para encararme.

"Lo siento." Junté mis manos frente a mi, "USA LOS ANTI VIRALES!!"

Ella dió un saltito, "La clamidia me ha cogido, mierda, ni siquiera tenía los síntomas."

Sonreí para mi mismo, se estaba metiendo de lleno. A lo mejor la educación interactiva tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

Esme se asomó por la puerta, "Que esta pasando ahí? Te he oído gritar que usara anti virales."

Le hice señas para que se pusiera a mi lado, ahora Renesmee estaba poniéndole un condón a su personaje.

"Rápido! Usa la píldora!" Dijo Esme, "No sabes a cuantas madres he oído decir que sus hijas estaban embarazadas. No hasta que estés casada." Le recordó a Renesmee.

"Que os pasa a todos con vuestra maldita moral?" Preguntó, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras su puntuación salía en pantalla.

"No podemos evitarlo."

Renesmee giro aún sentada en la silla de cuero para quedar delante de mi, "Puedo irme ahora, _por favor_?"

"Supongo que sí."

"Por fin!" Saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta.

"Solo una cosa más," le dije antes de que saliera, "No aceptes consejos sexuales de Jasper."

**

* * *

**

(1) ETS: Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual. (STD en inglés) Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, pero en fin…

**(2) Como el juego de "Space invaders" pero con las ETS xD En mi país se le llaman "Los marcianitos" así que lo he dejado en una mezcla de español e inglés xD**

**Bueno, se ve que Carlisle se anima con los juegos de ordenador xD Bueno, me voy a comer, en España son las 3 menos cuarto, más o menos xD**

**Muchos besos!!!**


	5. Jasper

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a S. Meyer y The Birds and the bees le pertenece a SUPER AMAZING. Yo solo lo traduzco.**

**Jasper POV**

Coloqué dos alfombras en el suelo de la habitación que comparto con Alice, y quité las arrugas. Puse muchas velas alrededor, le dí al botón del play de mi equipo de música. Relajantes sonidos del mar llenaron la habitación.

"Renesmee?" Llamé, calmadamente, "Puedes venir un momento, por favor?"

Estaba nerviosa cuando entró segundos después, asumí que ya sabía de que íbamos a hablar.

"Por favor, toma asiento." Dije, señalando una de las alfombras. Me senté cruzado de piernas delante de ella.

Ahora estaba confundida, mandé olas de calma hacia ella y se vio visiblemente relajada, sus ojos se cerraron.

"Y ahora, Renesmee, para mi, el sexo es todo emoción." Empecé.

Ella se tensó, sentí que estaba incomoda y avergonzada. La sangre se acomodó en sus mejillas y sentí como me ponía nervioso y un poco enfadado.

"Renesmee, siento lo que sientes, recuerdas? No te enfades. Esto es por una buena causa."

"Lo dudo." murmuró.

"Y ahora, deja tu mente en blanco, respira." Le indiqué, "Cierra los ojos, concéntrate en los sonidos de la habitación."

Ella cerró los ojos y rápidamente salté encima de la cama y cogí el libro de meditación escondido. Lo compré esta mañana, porque no estaba muy seguro de como empezar. Lo miré por encima, buscando la posición perfecta.

"Vale," Dije, "Tienes las piernas cruzadas, bien. Ahora pon las manos en las rodillas, con las palmas hacia arriba."

En realidad esto me parecía ridículo, pero aparentemente, esta era una buena forma de estar 'en contacto con tus emociones' para otros menos capaces que yo.

"Ahora, imagínate en algún sitio. Donde tu quieras." Miré de reojo al libro y ojeé las siguientes paginas del libro, "Lo estas haciendo?"

"Si." Respondió. Se estaba relajando sin mi ayuda. Puede que la meditación fuera buena después de todo.

"Ahora, imagina que Jacob esta contigo y te está tocando como a ti te gusta. Supongo que Jacob será el primero, verdad? Porque teniendo en cuenta el tema de la imprimación… Como sea, sigue tocando."

Sentí vergüenza otra vez, pero ahora había algo más, excitación?

"No necesito leer la mente para saber lo que estas imaginando." Gruñí, en un intento de consolarme.

Estuvimos en silencio por otros pocos minutos. Empezaba a sentirme un poco molesto por el ruido de las ballenas. Debí haberle pedido prestado algún disco de música clásica a Edward, pero entonces tendría que haberle explicado para que lo quería. Para darle unos consejos sexuales a su hija.

"Bueno, Renesmee, Has practicado sexo antes?"

Se estremeció, "No."

"Eso está bien. Vas a ser la primera en esta casa que tendrá sexo antes del matrimonio."

"Y todo el mundo me lo recuerda constantemente." Sonaba un poco deprimida.

"Alice me dijo que fuisteis a comprar disfraces." No podía esconder la risa del todo, "Puedes imaginaros con disfraces si quieres. Pero sobretodo, concéntrate en lo que sientes en ese lugar. Porque, que es el sexo sin emoción?"

"Emm - "

"Era una pregunta retórica." La corté.

"Ahora, voy a transmitirte algunos sentimientos, más intensamente de como los sentirías, pero, así te quedarás mejor con las cosas." Tomé un innecesario aliento. Me sentía un poco mal, despertar estas cosas en mi sobrina, pero era mejor que estuviera preparada.

Busqué en mi memoria algo que pudiera aprovechar. Me acordé de la vez en que estuve con Alice en la habitación de Edward. Seguro que me mataría si se enterase. Pensé en la sensación de tener la boca de Alice en la mía, y se la transmití a Nessie.

Su respiración se hizo más fuerte, y se estremeció sobre la alfombra. No pude controlarme, fue demasiado fuerte. Su humor cambió otra vez a la vergüenza y a la molestia.

"Nos saltaremos esta parte." Dije rápidamente, antes de que se arrepintiera, "Recuerda que el tango es cosa de dos, el tema de las emociones funciona para los dos. Tu quieres que Jacob también se sienta bien, verdad?"

Asintió con rapidez, desesperada por que esto acabara.

"Bueno, todo consiste en los preliminares. No dejes que nadie te diga otra cosa. La penetración no es necesariamente -"

"Para ahí mismo!" Me gritó Renesmee, "No quiero saber nada sobre penetración, no quiero saber nada sobre preliminares, no quiero saber nada sobre esto!"

"Relájate." Le pedí, mandando olas de calma a su cuerpo, "Esto es parte de tu educación. Ya me gustaría que alguien me hubiera dicho esto a tu edad!"

"Si, claro." Murmuró notablemente consternada.

"No, en serio. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, como iba a saber yo lo que era el punto G? Estaba perdido ahí abajo!"

"Podemos cambiar de tema? Tengo que sentir. Sentir que?" Preguntó.

"Para ser verdad, no lo se. Puede que odies hacer el amor. Aunque no puedo imaginar porque…" Murmuré la última frase.

"Algo más?"

"No aceptes consejos sexuales de Rosalie."

**

* * *

**

Jasper y sus sentimientos… Sigue siendo un amor de chico xD La siguiente es Rosalie, y como nos hemos puesto a la par el fic original, en cuanto actualice me pongo a traducir.

**Alguien me preguntó que cuantos capítulos tiene esta serie. Bueno, pues supongo que son solo los Cullen, así que con Rosalie casi llegamos al final.**

**Besos!!**


End file.
